My Love
by Kawaii Ninja
Summary: SasuxSaku Sakura sings under night sky for Sasuke. How she feels now after he left her.'Why did he leave' Read to find out more!Song called My Love from Ciara.


Kawaii: Hey people!! This is all on Sakura about how she felt about **_him_** leaving. So she decides to sing one night while under the starry sky. She gets an unexpected visit too. Just read to find out more!!

Sasuke: Is **_him_** supposed to be me?

Sakura:DUH!!(Glares from Sasuke)

Sasuke: Just read this songfic...

"talking"

'thinking'

_**'inner'**_

_song_

_**the boy who left**_

**My Love for You**

It was a nice night out in Kohona. Sakura had been depressed lately since **_he_** left the village to seek for power and revenge.'Was that the only reason he left the village?' Sakura thought. She had been thinking for a while now that she should just move on and forget him, but...she just..can't hate him.

'Why? Why does it hurt so much?'

_**'Because you love him.'**_

'I..I-I don't want to anymore! Why can't I just move on?'

**_'YOU LOVE HIM!!'_** her inner screamed at her. Sakura walked around the village and headed toward a meadow. She layed herself down on the grass under the starry night sky. What she didn't know that **_he_** was watching her from a certain distance to hear her. Sakura tried to calm herself down by singing. Hopefully she would relax.

_Ohhhhh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh ooh oh oh huh huh  
Oh ooh oh oh huh huh   
Ohhhhh oh oh oh(Tighter) oh oh oh(Harder)  
Oh ooh (Smarter)oh oh (My Love)huh huh  
Oh ooh oh oh huh huh_

i ride like a soldier  
put nothin before ya  
anything you ask  
i'll be right there to do it  
but if i react dont tell me to relax  
too late to take it back  
cause boy you put me through it

this circular motion is all we do  
i'm so sick of going back and forth with you  
you should have been happy to have me  
you said you wanted to have some kids build a family  
(now i)  
wish it wasn't true  
it's killing me to do  
what I gotta do  
the problem here is you  
ain't nobody new not even my crew  
could take the place of you  
the problem here is you  


Sakura then starts to sobb a little. The **_man_** walk a little closer to hear her angelic voice. She still hadn't known of **_his _**presence yet.

_  
cause if you only knew what I felt for you  
you would have held on tighter  
fought a little harder  
been a little smarter and now you're gonna miss my love  
and one day soon you'll see  
you'll reach out for me  
boy you had a keeper  
didn't know how to treat her  
should have dug a little deeper and now you're gonna miss my love_

kick it with ya friendz (go)  
go out with other chicks (go)  
be all up in the mix (go)  
you got the right to do it  
you wanna be a pimp  
be treated like a prince  
go 'head and flip the switch  
cause now you got ya crown back

this circular motion is all we do  
i'm so sick of going back and forth with you  
you should have been happy to have me  
you said you wanted to have some kids build a family  
(now i)  
wish it wasn't true  
it's killing me to do  
what I gotta do  
the problem here is you  
ain't nobody new not even my crew  
could take the place of you  
the problem here is you

**Sasuke** walked a bit closer to her now to be able to see that she was..crying for **_him_**.

_  
cause if you only knew what I felt for you  
you would have held on tighter  
fought a little harder  
been a little smarter and now you're gonna miss my love  
and one day soon you'll see  
you'll reach out for me  
boy you had a keeper  
didn't know how to treat her  
should have dug a little deeper and now you're gonna miss my love_

'Sasuke-kun..sobb..I hope you can hear me'

_  
my hugs (and)  
my kisses  
you know you're gonna miss it  
and while you're trippin on the love we could've had  
i'm movin on  
i got to (and)  
ain't no lookin back_

cause if you only knew what I felt for you  
you would have held on tighter  
fought a little harder  
been a little smarter and now you're gonna miss my love  
and one day soon you'll see  
you'll reach out for me   
boy you had a keeper  
didn't know how to treat her  
should have dug a little deeper and now you're gonna miss my love  
boy you had a keeper, didn't know how to treat her  
should have dug a little deeper and now you're gonna miss my love

**Sasuke** was startled when she finished part of the song. **_He_** felt like telling her now that he was right there in front of her, but couldn't let **_himself_** ruin her song and she run away.**_ He_** knew that **_he_** shouldn't of left her heartbroken.__

Ohhhhh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh ooh oh oh huh huh  
Oh ooh oh oh huh huh  
Ohhhhh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh ooh oh oh huh huh  
Oh ooh oh oh huh huh

see boy  
you had a keeper  
but you didn't know  
how to treat her 

Sakura finished her song and gazed up at the sky. She then felt **_his_** chakra by her. She turned to gaze into his onyx orbs. **_He_** look into her eyes to see shock, happiness, and a little bit of sadness deep within her jade eyes.

'Sasuke-kun...'

_**'He's..actually back.'**_

Sakura then started crying even more and more. **_Sasuke_** hated to see her cry so he wrapped his arms around her to try and calm her down.

"Sakura? It's o-okay now. I-I'm here now." he said to her. **_He_** broke away from the hug and used his thumb to wipe away the tear stained Sakura.

"S-Sasuke-k-kun! I-I missed y-you so much!!" Sakura told him. He just nodded and then grew nervous.

_'Maybe she doesn't love me anymore.'_

**'So? Just tell her Damn IT!' **cursed inner Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, why did you really leave the village?" asked Sakura. Sasuke bent down so his mouth was near her earlobe and just told her in a very husky voice

"To protect the girl I love the most. Gomen nasai Sakura-_chan._ I didn't want to do what I did to you back then. It boke my heart seeing you crying and so alone." he explained to her.

"I just wanted to say that I-I...I Love y-you." Sakura smiled at him.

'I thought he left for power and revenge..guess not'

"I love you too Sasuke-kun." she said while she wrapped her arms around his neck. He snaked his around her waist. Then he pulled her into a very passionate kiss.

**_'HELL YEAH!!'_** screamed inner Sakura. She was having a party.

**'HELL YEAH!! Bout time too.' **yelled inner Sasuke. Like inner Sakura he was having a party in his umm..err house.(a/n:how can you party inside your head? Weird. Oh well!)

Sakura and Sasuke pulled away from their kiss. They stared at each other until Sasuke held Sakura up and once again said,"I love you Sakura-chan. I always will." They then both walked back to Kohona to see the Hokage. Sakura and Sasuke knew they would now be living peacefully.

THE END!!!

Sakura:-grins- Oh Sasu-kun!!(Sasuke looks up at her)

Sasuke:What?(Sakura widened her grin)

Kawaii:Don't you know what she wants from you?!?

Sasuke:No(recieves glares from Kawaii and Sakura)

Sakura:-moves toward himand pecks him on the lips- That's what I wanted.

Sasuke:-smirks- Then I'll give you some more.(Sakura sits on his lap.They start making out.)

Kawaii:-sweatdrops- Okay then. Well PLEASE **R&R**!! **_NO_** FLAMES PLEASE!! Bye!!


End file.
